


found

by agitatedstates



Series: promnis week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promnis Week 2019, Recovery, prompto and ignis recover at zegnautus keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Prompto lets himself be vulnerable now, as he sneaks over to Ignis’ bottom bunk, just across from him, and finds him sleeping. He hovers, just far enough away to turn back if he decided to. Maybe this was a bad idea, he should let him sleep, Ignis doesn’t need to deal with his shit right now.orPrompto and Ignis do their best to deal with everything thats happened.Promnis week day 7 // prompto and ignis recover at zegnautus keep





	found

There’s a moment, right after they find Prompto in Zegnautus Keep. He shakes as he’s let down from the cross he’s held up on, his words falling out and a rasp in his voice. How long was he here for? Even he isn’t sure. He went from endless plains of snow to this room, bruised and battered. He had to live, had to see his friends again, had to see _Ignis_.

Noctis doesn’t let go of him for a while, cries as he tells him he’s so _sorry,_ it wasn’t him, he never would have said or done those things to Prompto. Gladio hugs him after, tight and lingering, telling him that they’re glad they found him, whispers that Ignis was scared, barely functioning without him. Ignis is lingering in the back, too far away, tears streaming down his face. Prompto has never seen him shake like that, be that scared.

Prompto gets up, shaking and stumbling. Ignis’ head tilts up at the sound of his footsteps, still shaking as Prompto reaches for his hand, squeezes.

“It’s okay, Iggy, you found me”

Ignis wraps his arms around him, shaking more, and he just cries harder. He just apologises, over and over. _I should have known, i’m so sorry._ Prompto cries too, while Gladio and Noctis stand by and let them. It’s been a hard few weeks without Prompto.

* * *

They manage to find a safe room not far away, and they shove themselves into the bunk beds. Prompto tries to sleep, he really does, but hours pass and he can’t stop thinking that this is just an illusion again, that if he closes his eyes he’ll wake up in that room again, far away from his friends, and Ardyn will just come back wearing their faces, wearing Verstael’s face, mocking him. Prompto was close to breaking, but he knew to watch for the details. It used to be Ignis’ scars looking wrong, Gladio’s tattoo. He got Noctis the closest, but Prompto knows him well enough to notice what was wrong. It doesn’t make it easier, but Prompto was strong. He had to be.

Prompto lets himself be vulnerable now, as he sneaks over to Ignis’ bottom bunk, just across from him, and finds him sleeping. He hovers, just far enough away to turn back if he decided to. Maybe this was a bad idea, he should let him sleep, Ignis doesn’t need to deal with his shit right now.

“Stop standing there Prompto. You can come here, if you want.”

It’s invitation enough, and Prompto lifts the thin sheets and slides in next to Ignis, wraps himself around his boyfriend. He lays his head on Ignis’ chest, his hand over his heart. The texture of his shirt, Ignis’ hand in his hair, these remind Prompto that this is real, he’s safe. Ignis is here, and they’re together again.

“I’m so sorry Prompto. I hope you can forgive me.” Ignis is quiet, not wanting to wake everyone else. “I should have known something was wrong, I let this happen”

Ignis is shaking holding onto Prompto, and Prompto is scared to let go, scared this will go away. He knows he’s safe, but there’s doubts in his mind. It’ll take a long time to get over them.

“It wasn’t your fault” Prompto traces shapes on his chest, trying so hard to calm himself. “None of this, i’d never blame you. You- you don’t blame me for not being there in Altissia, i wouldn’t blame you for this.”

Prompto thought about Altissia a lot while he was here. Thought about Ignis, about the ring he lost in the floods. The proposal he planned. He was separated from him, lost Ignis in the chaos, and once they made it to him he was already _blind._ Ignis never told him what happened, doesn’t know if he ever will.

“I- I put on the ring of the Lucii. There was nothing else I _could_ do. Noctis was going to die, and I couldn’t stand idle as Ardyn hurt him. I knew what it would do. Now I’m _blind._ I’m never going to see you again, Prompto.”

Prompto doesn’t know what to do, what to say. The ring has _killed_ people who wore it when they shouldn’t have, even Prompto knows that. Ignis could have died. They’re both crying, foreheads pressed together, in this small space in the endless maze of Zegnautus Keep. Ignis could have died before Prompto ever told him he wanted to marry him.

“I’m glad you’re still here with me. I’ll love you no matter what.” Prompto traces the scar sealing Ignis’ eye, gentle kisses on his jawline. “I want to stay with you for the rest of my life.”

Ignis holds his head in his hands, kisses him properly for the first time since they’d all found him again. Kisses him like he’ll never see him again. If Prompto thinks about it, Ignis probably thought that was his reality. They both nearly lost each other, all because of this.

“I- I don’t have a ring, I lost it in Altissia, but marry me, Ignis. After all this is over, marry me. I’ll get you a ring, all the rings I can buy. Marry me, please.”

Ignis stares at him, as hard as he can, like he’s trying to figure out if he’s serious.

“Gods, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, i’m sorry-”

“Yes, Gods Prompto, _yes.”_ Ignis is crying harder now, holding onto Prompto’s face and kissing him. “I love you, I love you so _much._ I’d go to the ends of the earth for you. I want to stay with you. _Yes.”_

It takes Prompto a minute to realise he said yes, that Ignis wants to marry him. He thinks its the only good thing that’s happened to him in months. He’s going to marry _Ignis._ Prompto hopes the crystal will help them, that things will get better after this, but maybe it’s just wishful thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i have one more for the catch up day and im done! thanks for hanging around and checking out my stuff! leave a kudos and comment if you'd like!
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
